johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
LOZTWWHDG: Wind Waker Songs
Throughout the journey you'll find more sings that you can conduct with the Wind Waker. Each of these songs have their own unique way of helping you on your quest. To use the Wind Waker, you need both control sticks. The right control stick is where you use the wind waker and the left controls the times you must use the wind waker. You must wave the Wind Waker in the direction you want it to in order for it to work. Note: The songs are depicted with diamonds with dots in them (as they are in the game) point the Wind Waker in the same direction on where you see the dots. 3/4 Time songs The 3/4 time songs are slow and easy to learn and can be used in a variety of ways. Wind's Requiem Once you have The Wind Waker (which you should by this time in the game) you can immediately get this song from a headstone which is on a small patch of water, and play this song. This song is the most widely used song in the game. As it allows Link to change the direction of the wind at will either if he's at sea or on land. Song of Passing There's a guy on Windfall Island who will dance in front of a headstone on the northwestern edge of Windfall Island not far from the Bomb Shop. Show him the Wind waker and he'll teach you this song. This Wind Waker song will allow you to have the ability to change the time of day (from day to night and vise versa). Only certain events on certain islands happen at certain times of day. 4/4 Time the 4/4 Time songs are a bit more difficult to perform since they're faster. Plus, you must tile the left control stick left in order to perform these songs as well. Command Melody After completing the flooding part of the Tower, make your way up the tower and bring back one of the statues to the tower's center room. You'll see a stone slab appear in the center and it has this song. This song gives you the ability to transfer the command from Link to other objects and other people as well. Just keep in mind that if the object gets hit or something, the control goes back to Link. Ballad of Gales After you learn the Wind's Requiem a frog-like creature named Zephos will tell you about his brother: Cyclos and how he likes to create Tornadoes. At anytime you see a Tornado, that's Cyclos. But unless you have the Bow & Arrow, you'll have no chance against him. Hit him 3 times with the Bow & Arrow to get this song. This song will allow Link to control Cyclos' Tornado and allow him to warp to various locations around The Great Sea, greatly reducing travel time. 6/4 Time The 6/4 time songs are very difficult since they're quite fast and have 6 segments to where you need to point the Wind Waker. Fortunately, thy're only to traverse the Temples later in the game. Earth God's Lyric This will be at the entrance to the Earth Temple, the song will be on a stone slab. This song is for traversing the Earth Temple, but first, you must play this song with Medli as she'll awaken as the sage of the Earth Temple, you must play this song to enter and traverse the Earth Temple. Wind God's Aria Same as with the Earth God's Lyric, it's on a stone slab at the Temple's entrance. Again, as with the earth God's Lyric, you must play this in front of another character, this time it's Makar and he'll awaken as the sage of the Wind Temple. Use this to open the entrance to the Temple and even traverse some areas of the temple.